Cloud computing enables an end-user to remotely use computing resources, without requiring the end-user to directly control or manage the underlying hardware for the computing resources. For example, an end-user can remotely instantiate virtual servers running software specified by the end-user. The end-user can be, for example, a customer of a third-party cloud computing service provider, where the end-user has no ownership of the underlying hardware. These cloud computing service providers frequently provide additional special-purpose servers or services for interactive use by the customer or the customer's software running on the virtual servers. Examples of cloud computing service providers include, for example, Amazon.com, Inc. (e.g., Amazon Web Services), Rackspace Hosting, Inc. (e.g., Rackspace Cloud), Google Inc. (e.g. Google Compute Engine), and Microsoft Corp. (e.g., Windows Azure). Cloud computing service providers may provide multi-tenant clouds, or may provide dedicated infrastructure to a single tenant. Cloud computing service providers may also be referred to as hosts, hosting providers, service-host providers, or the like.